A Different Day - One-Shot
by VidahCosta
Summary: Renesmee resolve ir para a praia de La Push ficar vendo o sol, até que a pessoa que ela gosta chegar, mas esta pessoa odeia ela, então Nessie resolve se declarar mesmo sabendo que pode perder ela para sempre.


**Nome: **A Different Day - One-Shot

**Sinopse:** Renesmee resolve ir para a praia de La Push ficar vendo o sol, até que a pessoa que ela gosta chegar, mas esta pessoa odeia ela, então Nessie resolve se declarar mesmo sabendo que pode perder ela para sempre.  
OBS : Sinopse está horrível, eu sei, mas acho que vale a pena ler.

**Classificação:** +13  
**Categorias: **Saga Crepúsculo  
**Personagens:** Leah Clearwater, Renesmee Cullen  
**Gêneros: **Romance, Yuri  
**Avisos: **Homossexualidade

**( Ponto de Vista: 3ª Pessoa/Narradora )**

Era um dia normal para os Cullen, Bella e Edward estavam na cabana "brincando" de médicos, e como Bella havia dito, eles estavam pior que Emmett e Rosalie. Emm estava assistindo beisebol na TV, Rose estava se olhando no espelho. Carlisle estava na hospital, Esme estava na cozinha pensando o que iria fazer para o almoço. Alice estava tentando ver o próximo lançamento do _Doce Gabbana, _Jasper estava lendo um livro sobre a Guerra Civil onde ele participou. Jacob cochilava no sofá e Renesmee estava sentada no outro sofá observando com tédio tudo.

Ela já tinha 7 anos, mas teu corpo mostrava aparência de uma garota de 18, e sua mentalidade é muito mais avançada que tua idade.

Ela ficava neste tédio todos os dias, não podia ir a escola pois ainda tinham medo que ela tivesse um surto de crescimento. Ela estava cansada de não fazer nada.

– Vou sair! - Avisou para família.

– Vai a onde, Nessie? - Perguntou Esme da cozinha.

– Caminhar na praia de La Push. - Falou - Deixe Jake dormir mais um pouco, ele parece exausto por causa das rondas. - Ela diz olhando seu amigo.

– Ok, não volte muito tarde, está bem?

– Ok, vovó! Até mais tarde! - Se despediu de sua vó.

E assim Renesmee sai de casa e vai correndo para a praia de La Push, aquele lugar a acalmava, lhe dava a sensação de liberdade. Depois de um tempo viu que já tinha atravessado a fronteira e estava chegando na praia.

Uns 10 minutos depois chega e senta na areia olhando o sol, ela não brilhava como a família dela, ela agradecia por isso, pois assim, pode sair no sol. Ela ama o sol.

Ela de repente começa a pensar em uma loba branca, ela era tão linda, assim pensava Renesmee. Nessie havia descoberto que estava apaixonada por Leah Clearwater, a pessoa que mais odeia ela, e Nessie sofria por causa disso.

Ninguém sabe sobre essa paixão, nem mesmo teu pai, ela conseguiu esconder com muita dificuldade seus pensamentos sobre Leah. Se já não bastasse ela ser uma aberração, ainda estava apaixonada por uma garota, ela tinha medo do que os pais e a família iriam pensar, também tinha medo do que Jacob iria pensar, Nessie amava ele, mas só como um irmão mais velho.

Ela é tirada de seus devaneios quando escuta passos em direção a ela, respira fundo e sente o cheiro inconfudível de chocolate, Leah. Nessie sorriu de lado.

Leah senta a seu lado e olha para onde Nessie estaca olhando, o sol.

– É lindo né? - Pergunta Leah tentando ser simpática, sobre o sol.

– Não posso dizer isto tendo você ao meu lado para comparar... - Leah corou. - Você é mil vezes mais bonita, mil não! Mais que isso! - Nessie diz sorrindo ainda olhando diretamente para o sol, que começava a se pôr.

– Por que diz isso? - Perguntou Leah confusa.

– Você quer a verdade ou a mentira? - Pergunta Nessie, ainda calma.

Leah pensa bastante nesta pergunta e decide.

– A verdade!

Renesmee vira seu rosto para encarar Leah, viu em seus olhos confusão. Encarou mais profundo seus lindos olhos castanhos e tomando coragem, diz de uma vez.

– Por que... Por que eu te amo! - Suspirou Nessie.

Renesmee ouviu o coração de Leah começar a bater descompassadamente e deu um sorriso triste.

– Eu sei que você deve achar loucura, mas é verdade! - Tentava se justificar, suspirou novamente. - Eu sei que você deve me odiar, mas o amor que sinto por você é mais do que o amor que sinto por minha família! Você deve me odiar ma... - Nessie é interrompida com uma pressão em seus lábios.

Logo viu que Leah havia impressado seus lábios ao teu. Nessie abre a boca lhe dando passagem, logo retribuiu o beijo ferozmente , passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Leah e ficava acariciando sua nuca em quanto Leah usava suas mãos para segurar a cintura de Renesmee, o beijo foi diminuindo até terminar em selinhos.

– Eu também te amo, meu amor. - Sussura Leah. - Aceita ser minha namorada? - Pergunta baixinho, quase que Nessie não escutava.

– Sempre! - Diz Nessie dando um selinho em Leah.

– Eu lhe prometo que cuidarei de você para sempre. - Diz Leah sorrindo.

– Eu também prometo-lhe que cuidarei de você, meu amor. - Rensmee diz acariciando seu rosto, Leah fecha os olhos para aproveitar o momento.

Renesmee se lembra de sua família e Jacob, e rapidamente se levanta levando Leah junto.

– Agora, precisamos fazer algo altamente perigoso. - Diz Renesmee dando um sorriso malicioso.

– O que? - Pergunta Leah sorrindo também maliciosa pensando besteira.

Renesmee agora sorriu divertida vendo que Leah entendeu o sorriso dela em outro sentido.

– Contar para meus pais e para Jake. - Solta de repente, sorrindo.

– WOW! Sim, definitivamente é altamente perigoso! - Leah gargalhou. - Mas antes, coloque isso. - Mostra um anel de ouro.

– É perfeito! É muito lindo Leah! - Nessie sussurou, sorrindo torto.

– Já que vamos contar ao seus pais, precisamos de algo que represente nosso relacionamento, e pensei neste anel. - Leah diz divertida.

– Então já planejava isso? Como sabia que eu ia gostar? - Pergunta confusa.

– Eu sempre sei tudo sobre você! - Leah diz convencida.

– Convencida nada né? - Nessie sorri.

– Sou realista! - Leah da de ombros. As duas gargalham.

– Eu te amo. - Diz Leah abraçando minha cintura , encostando os narizes delas.

– Também te amo. - Falou Renesmee, selando os seus lábios com os de Leah. - Para sempre.

E assim, continuaram alegremente a perfeita eternidade delas.


End file.
